Aquatic Premonitions
by My Third and a Half Eye
Summary: For Yami, the frequent nightmares of drowning keep flooding in. Then, Marik appears at his door with a strange message. Could this herald be here to warn him about a premonition, or is this just a hoax? COMPLETE
1. Forewarnings and Omens

_Aquatic Premonitions_

This is dedicated to Calligirl13 who asked me to do a Yami story. Please R&R!

So there. Yamis and hikaris have their own bodies and if you don't like that then tuff shit. Don't read then, and don't complain on why they should, I warned you. And if you really want to know how they get bodies and ect then read the Aftereffect. If you haven't done that already then f… never mind. Just on with thee story

**Chapter One: Forewarnings and Omens**

He couldn't breathe. No matter how hard he kicked, he just couldn't. He couldn't break the surface. He saw it, of course, always a few feet in front of him, he just couldn't reach it. The tips of his pale fingers brushed it, but could not get to the air above.

_Is this what's it like to drown?_

"Yami! Wake up!" someone shouted in his ear.

He stirred, looked at the blank whiteness, and then removed his face from the pillow. He looked at a boy with three colors of hair, sticking in all directions. It looked very much like his own, only he had more blonde.

"Atemu, are you staying home today?"

"Yes, Yugi." He replied and then stuck his face back in the pillow.

"I'm leaving for school." Yugi said, worried.

"That's nice," Yami just wanted him to leave. He wanted to think about his dream.

"Are you well?" Yugi put his hand on Yami's forehead.

"Yes, I am well, now go to school before you're late!"

Yami shot up, he was so agitated that the eye of Horus flashed in gold on his forehead. Yugi pulled his hand away and left the room. Yami lay back down, staring at the sterile white ceiling. He hated being there, in that room, alone. He got bored very easily and nothing entertained him. He wished that Yugi did not have school. Something buzzed over on his wooden desk.

"What now? Appliances want to bother me as well?" Yami groaned and got up.

He opened the laptop that he and Yugi shared, logged into his account and saw that he had an e-mail. It was short, and it was from Marik.

"Going to school?" was all it said besides his name at the bottom (if you've ever gotten an e-mail from me you know that's my trademark… except I put Marik's name at the bottom.)

"No." he typed back. The next reply was almost instant.

"Then meet me at the café; you know which one." Always great grammar. _Dammit! Why can't I type faster, like him? Why can't I know all this grammar crap?_ Yami thought.

"When?" he quickly typed back.

"ASAP."

Yami groaned, typed up a little summary of his dream in Word® (don't own), and then dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He ran outside, briefly waving 'goodbye' to Yugi's Grandfather, and into the rain. He slowed down to feel the rain. For some odd reason he loved the rain. It soothed him.

"Hey," there was a loud cry. Yami found himself standing in the middle of the road.

"Sorry," he murmured and stepped out of the way.

The man drove off, sticking up his middle finger. Yami replied by doing the same to him. As Yami walked slowly down the street, slightly annoyed at the rude driver and his shit piece of crap that he called a car, something else happened. He heard a whistle and he turned his head in the direction of a new, red car.

"Hey, I want that chick." The driver pointed to Yami and his friend laughed and whistled some more.

"You want a bird?" Yami said, knowing very well what a few meanings of chick were. This particular one was his favorite. "I'll give you a bird." Yami stuck up his middle finger and turned his head away from them.

"What the-" there was a loud honking noise and the driver pulled away very fast.

Yami headed down the street. He heard traces of cursing coming from inside a café, and immediately recognized it. He saw his friend, the blonde Egyptian, cursing because he couldn't find his credit card. (If you are a young person, please skip the next line, cough calligirl13's little sister cough)

"Well, shit, where'd that fucking little piece of fucking shit go? I swear it was in my fucking pocket!" Marik felt around in the pockets of his jeans but failed to bring out anything. (sadly, I think that's probably what I'd say too)

"Let me help,"

Yami stepped next to Marik and looked at the price. Not very much for two drinks. He guessed one was for him. He pulled out some money and paid with that.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Marik looked at Yami with one of those _you know that bothers me so why do it_ looks.

"That's why I do it."

Marik sighed and took his drink. Yami followed suit. They sat in a booth and stared at each other. Yami took a drink and almost choked. He had drunk what seemed like pure chocolate. _I wondered why we had such small cups, now I understand. One can only handle so much chocolate._ Yami thought.

"Something wrong?" Marik asked.

"No, just the chocolate thing took me by surprise."

"Well, they're called chinticos and they really give you the sugar high that you need." (I don't own chinticos or Starbucks, which does own chinticos… try some theeeeeere greeeeeaaaat!) Marik shook his side to side a little and then drank.

"So, why'd you wake me up at seven in the morning? I know you, it wasn't to get sugar high… well, I could be wrong but…"

"Oh, no reason. I guess I wanted someone other than my family to talk to." Marik sighed and took another drink.

"Have you…" Yami was afraid of telling Marik about his dreams. Of course they had been friends for awhile, but he wasn't sure how Marik would take it.

"Have I what?"

Marik seemed interested. Yami knew now that Marik wouldn't stop asking until Yami told him (also another thing that I do). the sad thing was Marik knew when he was being told the truth or not (partially true). Marik's lavender eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Have you had any weird dreams before?"

"Well, um… FYI! Everybody has! Well, then again my father carved a message in my back when I was little… that might help… and I wear the Millennium Necklace (I know that's not what it's called but I can't remember what it really is called) at night and then sometimes I see the future… but I cheat."

"Well, I keep having this reoccurring dream. Does that mean anything?"

"I think it means something like… I don't know. Maybe it's important." Marik shook his head and then took another drink. "Wanna take a walk?"

"No, not really," but Marik had already headed for the door.

They headed to a small park and began to walk around the outside, drinking their pure chocolate in the light rain. It was slightly foggy out and they could see that it was getting thicker.

"Do you know what pyrokinesis is?" Marik asked all of a sudden.

"Pyro means fire, right? I don't know what pyrokinesis is, Marik." Yami was now interested. He knew what kinesis was, just not pyrokinesis. _The movement of fire?_

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain…"

"Does it have something to do with fire?"

"Yes! It has almost everything to do with fire! Well, it's kinda like making things-" there was a loud whistle and the red car full of horny boys had returned. This time their target was Marik.

"Hey blondie, wanna fuck me?" he asked.

"Go fuck your boyfriend." Marik snapped.

"Oh, a tough one. At least my boyfriend has bigger boobs than you." Marik's face was extremely red now.

"I'm a fucking guy!" he snarled.

Suddenly, there were shouts from inside the car. The car began to catch fire. The boys tried to get out, but found the doors melted to the car. They screamed and screamed.

The look on Marik's face would send shivers even into his yami. He looked as if he was enjoying watching the boys die a slow and very painful death.

_Burn, baby, burn._ Was all Yami could guess that he was thinking.

The car exploded and the boys were certainly dead. Marik's eyes widened. He took Yami's hand and ran from the car. Once they were at least a block away from the park, his pace slowed. They caught their breaths and then Yami smiled at Marik.

"You can make things combust?" Yami asked.

"Yes,"

"What I'd give to have that power!" Yami looked Marik in the eyes and then Marik turned very solemn. "What?"

"You don't want this power." He scowled at Yami. "It's not really a power, it's a damn curse."

"Being able to power over your enemies and send them to hell early? That's a curse?"

"No, not that factor, I can't control it at all. It's like a teen being able to control their emotions." Then Marik's face brightened. "But you won't _have_ to give anything to a have a power similar to it." Marik smiled at Yami.

"What?"

"Yes, you have a power similar in strength, but much different and much more helpful."

"Stop with the riddles." Yami commanded and Marik laughed.

"You'll have to beg me to tell you." Marik skipped in front of Yami and Yami tried to catch him.

"Come on!"

Marik ran in front of Yami and danced just barely beyond his reach. Marik kept this up for a few blocks until they came upon an apartment complex. They heard an awful noise. They heard this mostly because the streets were oddly quiet.

"Who's killing a cat?" asked Yami.

"Malik, must be him."

"Huh? You're yami's killing a cat?"

"No, he's singing. He wants to audition for a rock band. I just don't have the heart to tell him that he's no good." Marik sighed.

"Is this where you live?" Yami was surprised. (so far, for those of you who are wondering, I live in a house. It's based off our personalities so typically, one of my friends is not rich and so on. Just personalities.)

"Yeah," Marik looked down, seemingly ashamed.

"Well," Yami was lost for words.

"Well, nothing. You're not telling anyone, got it? You do and you're dead."

"What, you live in an average apartment on the normal side of town?"

"Just… it matters to me." Marik started to walk towards his apartment. "Well, are you coming?"

Yami walked with him. He was in slight disbelief that Marik lived in an apartment. They entered it; it was slightly large with three rooms. Odion and Ishizu shared a room because they would literally kill Marik if him and his yami lived in the same room. Then there was the small kitchen that was connected to the living room. On one side there was one door that lead to Yami Marik's room (also known as Malik), and on the other a hallway that had two doors, on to the right and one straight down.

As they entered Marik grunted something. He had to say it a second time before Yami understood. They took their shoes off at the door and headed down the hall. They entered the room directly along the hall. Only once they had both sat on Marik's twin bed (that's the size I'm describing) then did Yami talk.

"So, what is this 'gift' that I have?" Yami asked quietly.

"Well," Marik looked at the white wall, then at the brown carpeted floor, then at his desk where his laptop sat, as if trying to avoid telling Yami the answer. "Telekinesis, the ability to move shit with your mind and/or will power."

"My, you're a walking dictionary. Now, can you tell me how you know this?" Yami said sarcastically.

"Intuition," he replied.

"So, in other words, you just _know_?"

"Yes, I know how idiotic it sounds but that's just it." Marik looked away and out the window.

"Prove this to me."

"I thought that I did in the park."

"No, my powers,"

"Oh, well, I can't show you _your_ powers, you have to do that on your own."

Marik looked at Yami briefly, and then turned away. _Why does he not want to look at me_? _Is there something wrong with me? Is he… jealous? Does he want my powers?_

"Marik, can I give you my powers… I…" Yami really didn't want to but… if it would make Marik happy… (I doubt my friend would do this with powers, but she does it with other stuff.)

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. You can't. Even if you could, I wouldn't. that's yours, now keep it safe because not very many people have it. I guess I could get used to pyro… thanks for the offer, though. It's the thought that counts." Marik seemed a little worried, but slightly happier.

"What's on your mind?" Yami scooted closer to Marik. he seemed very tense.

"Well, I was thinking of _them_."

"_Them_?"

"Yes, they are the government of America. They want us. I know this because I researched it. I heard that they have a special school that they force you in and then you are in their army. They use you for some kind of weapon. I hate them. They torture you if you don't submit to their tests and experiments and shit." Marik sighed.

"I doubt they'd catch just a pyro and a psychic."

"Well, you don't know how scarce they are. They'd do almost anything for someone."

Yami sighed and then looked at the watch on Marik's wall. It read two thirty. _How in the hell could it be two fucking thirty?_ Yami thought.

"Marik, I have to go. Yugi thinks I'm sick and I should be in bed."

"Let me help you. I know some short cuts."

The two exited the building and raced through the park. They sprinted as far as possible before they had to slow their pace to a brisk stride. After they were almost there, they thought that they spotted Yugi, but it was just some random dude with freaky hair. Marik left Yami once he got to the Kame Shop.

"You didn't see me leave or come back." Yami said to Yugi's grandfather.

"Right,"

"Thanks," Yami walked upstairs and lay down in his bed.

Quickly he fell asleep…

_A blonde girl of about nineteen or so walked over to him. they were standing on an extravagant cruiser. She smiled and hugged him as if she knew him. He looked into her bright green eyes, he gently touched her fair skin, put his hand behind her head and fingered her low ponytail, and then he pushed her head near his and they kissed._

_Splash. He could no longer breathe. His lungs began to hurt as if Marik had set them on fire. He stopped struggling and let himself sink…_

"_Why? Just breathe, Yami! Why can't you just breath?"_ kept reverberating through his head.

"_Are you afraid of death?"_ came a whisper. _"You should be."_

Yami sat up in a cold sweat again. It was another aqua dream. He had begun to despise those with enthusiasm. He looked at the digital clock sitting on the desk with his laptop, it read 11:26. So, Yami climbed out of bed and snuck out of the room. The Kame Shop was kind of creepy at night, but Yami didn't mind. He snuck over to the next room where Yugi was sleeping and gently climbed into his bed.

"Nightmare?" Yugi asked sleepily.

"Yes," Yami curled up underneath the covers and once again fell asleep.

"Yami… Pharaoh Atemu…" came a small voice in the back of his head. He rolled over. "Yami wake up!" there it was again, the voice. Yami tried to ignore it. "Yami, I have food…" _Since when did I drool over the word 'food' like Bakura and Yami Marik?_

"Yugi?" he responded groggily.

"Yeah, Yami there's no school today and you've been having nightmares so I'm gonna take you to the doctor."

"Huh? Why do I need a doctor?" Yami was only half awake.

"Just go and get dressed."

Yami walked/stumbled back to his room. He saw Marik sitting there, typing on _his_ (Yami's) computer. He was so busy doing so that he did not notice Yami entering the room.

"Marik?"

"Shh!"

"What are you doing here?" Yami whispered and started to pick out clothes that he thought were clean.

"I need you, Bakura, Ryou, and Kaiba."

"Why?" Yami took off his shirt to put on a black tank top. He looked over at Marik who was in ripped up jeans and a black shirt that said 'YoUr MoM!'

"Well, they all have some freak power, but only Ryou knows that he does. He's not sure about his yami though they both do. I've talked to him before." Marik tried to wipe off the screen on Yami's computer. He had a very dirty look on his face. "Yami, can't you do anything right? Your poor, neglected computer is practically _dying_ and you're just ignoring it."

"What does Ryou have?" Yami asked, ignoring Marik's last comment.

"He can read minds, a basic thing."

"Huh?" Yami was now fully dressed. He took his computer back and slowly began typing a message to Yugi telling he went out with some friends.

"I'll explain later," Marik looked at the door and began to watch it.

"Yami, we're gonna be late for the doctor's!" came a cry through the door.

"Shit, what the hell are you thinking? That's how America gets people!" Yami put his computer down and climbed out the window with Marik.

"What's in your backpack?" Yami asked once they were walking away from the Kame Shop.

"Computer, other crap," Marik didn't seem too enthusiastic.

"What did you mean by 'basic' back there? When you said; 'but that's just basic.'" Yami was now relatively interested.

"Well, if you have any kind of kinesis then it always comes with these things that I call, 'basic.' Pretty much everyone has them no matter what their power." Marik seemed a little happier and a little less pale, though he was from Egypt and had normally very dark skin.

"What's the basics?"

"Well, mind reading, um… there's more… future seeing… wait… well, I don't remember any more but if I do then I explain about them too. But there's more to just mind reading and future seeing. Sometimes people can mind read really well, but they never have visions, sometimes it's the other way around. Sometimes people have it pretty balanced."

"What do you have?"

"Mind reading," Marik looked like he just remembered something. "Oh, yes and there are two types of mind reading and two types of future seeing. The first type of mind reading is just petty, like you can read their thoughts as they are thinking them, that's basic. I have advanced, which means that I can read anything that they're thinking or thought before."

"What about future seeing?"

"Future seeing… there's two kinds, and then they branch off. There's one that is called conscious visions, in other words you see them while you're awake, and subconscious visions, you see them in your sleep. Off those there are advanced levels as well. Conscious advanced people can get visions when they want them about what they want, when you're still basic you have no power over that."

"And subconscious?"

"Well, nobody really knows very much about that."

"Wait, how did you know about all this stuff?"

"The internet," Marik pointed to his backpack and smiled.

They arrived at Ryou's manor and Bakura quickly came out. His white hair was perfectly brushed and there seemed to be a pink bow in it. He ripped it out the second he saw it. Laugher came from the manor and Ryou appeared, his usually pale face was bright red and he was laughing.

"What are you laughing at, Ryou?" Marik asked casually. Ryou flipped his white hair out of his face and smiled.

"You should have seen it! Bakura was asleep so I started to put bows in his hair and stuff. You should have seen his face in the mirror!" Ryou began to laugh again and Bakura turned red in the face from embarrassment.

"Stop it, the only reason you did that is because… you're gay!"

"You're bisexual!" Ryou pointed an accusing finger at Bakura.

"So," Bakura leaned over and kissed Ryou passionately. (Um, no, my step-sister is not really bisexual, just something I threw in there.)

"Uh, guys, let's go now." Marik poked at Bakura. "I bet Seto's angry with us." Ryou started to moan. "Please?"

"Oh," Bakura pulled away. "Fine, damn you."

They walked down the street and to a small coffee shop. This was the same coffee shop that Yami met Marik at yesterday. Yami smiled at the remembrance of his cursing storm.

"Got any money this time?" Yami snickered.

"Yes, in fact I do." Marik snapped, seemingly annoyed.

They saw a brown haired teen leaning against a wall with a cup of coffee in his hands. He was holding it close to him because it was a cold morning. He waved to steam in his face.

"Hey Seto!" Marik called, making him jump. His cold blue eyes flashed with anger.

"What do you want, Ishtar?" he asked coldly.

"Well, I asked you to be here, don't act like you don't remember." Marik crossed his arms and gave Seto a dirty look.

"Fine, if it makes you feel better I did remember."

Marik stopped pouting and led everyone in to the coffee shop. They all bought something and then walked out near Seto.

"So, Ishtar, what did you want to talk to me about?" Seto sighed and threw his empty cup away. He put his hands in his leather jacket's pockets and shivered. "Hurry it up, I'm cold."

"So," Marik laughed, "the great CEO cold? Too poor to afford a better coat?" Marik took a drink of his coffee and started to walk to the park.

"No, I didn't expect it to be cold." Seto retorted. "Where are we going?"

"The park," Ryou replied, hanging on Bakura, who was trying to drink Ryou's coffee but failing. "No, yami, you'll end up like last time. Anyways, he always takes us to the park when ever he wants to tell you something."

"What?"

"I can't say, that's his job."

They walked a few more moments in silence. They came to the park and all the remaining people with cups threw them away.

"What is it that you want to tell me, Ishtar?" Seto was not in a good mood.

"You see that person over there?" Marik nodded to a man sitting there, shivering. "Well, he just cheated on his best friend's wife." Marik smiled at him and nodded as they went past. Lucky for the man he didn't hear.

"How do you know this?" Seto was frustrated.

"Well, I simply looked into his mind." Marik acted as if that was the simplest thing.

"What? What's wrong with you? You should be in the nut house where you belong!" Marik laughed, showing fangs. "What are you?"

"Well, sometimes power does things to you. It changes your body. It did mine, in fact, you're not even seeing the real me. This is just an illusion." Marik laughed again. "Go ahead, Seto, send me to a nut house. See if I care. But, _I know something you don't know._" Marik said in a singsong voice.

Somehow, this made Seto's blood boil. He hated not knowing something. He was thirsty for knowledge and if anyone stood in his way, something might happen.

"What?"

"Why should I tell you?" Marik smiled at him and Seto grew even more furious.

"Because, oh Ishtar, tell me now."

"I will if you call me Marik." Marik gave him a wicked smile revealing his fangs.

"Okay… Marik," Seto blushed.

"That's better. I hate my family name. So, what to tell you, how to tell it…"

"Get on with it," Seto growled.

"Well, all you here today have some freak mind powers." Bakura looked at Marik and then laughed.

"You're funny, Marik, but if you think that I have anything more than a mind link with my hikari, you're wrong." Bakura looked at Marik in the eyes.

"Well, my yami can't have any 'mind powers' because my yami doesn't have a mind!" Ryou laughed and then was hit on the head by Bakura.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Oh, Bakura, you can't be serious saying things like that…" (my step-sister may act stupid but I'm pretty sure she's not as dumb as Bakura. Ryou is her more intelligent side.)

"Anyways, I would like to explain." Marik caught their attention.

"Yes, Ish—I mean Marik." Seto tried to be polite.

"Well, each of you have powers, some know what theirs are and some don't. I, for instance, am pyrokinetic. Well, for short it means I can make things burst into flame (combust) with my mind." Marik explained.

"I'd like to see that." Seto smirked.

"You'll see, soon enough. Well, my powers as well as yours, are controlled purely by either will or emotion. Sometimes both. Usually after a lot of practice your powers are controled by will. Mine are halfway there. Maybe I can…"

Marik looked at a tree. He smiled and then kept staring at it. After a while, the smile vanished and was replaced with Marik's grimace. Finally, after what seemed like forever, a small fire started on the tree. Seto opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"What the—" Bakura was in shock too and he could not finish his sentence.

"What…? How did you do that?" Seto finally said. Marik replied with another freaky laugh.

"I told you I was a pyro, but you guys didn't believe me, unlike Yami and Ryou."

Both were not in shock. Yami was acting as if he'd seen this a million times before. After the first time, it wore off.

"Well, let me start at the basics, okay, there are two types of powers that you can have one is mind reading and the other is…" Marik gave the speech that he gave to Yami that previous morning and Ryou about a week ago.

"So, which ones do we have?" Bakura asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm thinking that since your hikari has mind reading that you have it too. Seto, I'm sure has future sight." Marik inhaled deeply.

"How do you know this?" Seto asked, still in disbelief.

"Well, like I told Yami and Ryou, intuition. I just _know_. Like when I can tell another is among us, I just _know_." Marik seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Is there any other powers? What about pyrokinesis?" Bakura asked.

"Well, then there's powers that everyone has. They are telepathic communication, teleportation, and illusions." Marik smiled in that demented way again. "I'll tell you about the most useful, in my opinion, is illusions. They can cover up things that you don't want people to see. I can show you a bit of it, I suppose."

Marik smiled, exposing his canines. They suddenly shrunk back to a normal size. Then they reappeared again as large.

"What…? That's got to be some sort of magician's trick." Seto walked over and stuck his fingers into Marik's mouth and poked at his canines. "What? These have _got_ to be fake."

"Seho!" Marik pulled Seto's fingers from his mouth. "Eh," Marik spit. "You taste bad."

"How are illusions possible?" Yami asked, trying to get off the subject of Seto forcing his hands into people's mouths.

"Well, it has something to do with the brain… and mind reading, so if you're good at mind reading then you'll definitely be good at illusions. Then there's teleportation. I've never been able to do this and know nothing about it. The internet has nothing." Marik sighed. He seemed tired, Yami could tell.

"Does this… take energy? You seem tired." Yami said, sounding concerned.

"Yes…" Marik shut his eyes for a moment and swayed. "Yes it does."

They all sat down on a park bench. Marik sighed and went back to explaining.

"Telepathic communication…" Marik mumbled on, "is like talking to people in your mind. I don't know how this is done. The only part of that I've ever done is talk through my mind link to my yami. I've never talked to a complete stranger."

Seto was still in disbelief and his face showed it.

"So, how do _we_ know that we have powers?" Seto asked.

"You know what, a basic thing to do is go home, get a spoon, and then focus on bending it. If you can't, then I'm wrong and I'm sorry for bothering you. If you can, well, meet me here in a week." Marik began to walk away, leaving the others dumbfounded.

Soon, Yami and the others went their separate ways. Yami went home to a worried yet slightly angry Yugi. He had no idea what to say.

"Where have you been? If we don't hurry, we're going to be late!"

Yugi ignored the fact that Yami didn't have anything to say. They jumped into the small yellow car outside and Yugi's grandfather drove away. Their car was cheap, they couldn't afford much, but it was all they had.

"So," Yugi's grandfather said, "where'd you go this morning?" _You just had to bring this up, old man._

"Uh, well, Marik came and um…" Yami was not that good at making up excuses on the spot. He was sure Marik wouldn't mind if he used him as an excuse. "Well, he told me that I needed to come with him at that second."

"Oh, okay…" Yugi looked off into space.

"Is something wrong?" Yami was now concerned. If Yugi was sad, he would be too. Yugi was the one that was always there for him, anyways.

"No, just I wasn't expecting you to run off like that." Yugi sighed.

"Well, he needed help." Yami tried to stick up for himself.

"I understand."

_No you don't._ Yami thought but stopped himself from saying that out loud.

Soon, they arrived at the hospital in all of it's whiteness and glory. Yami started to shake. He saw the receptionist sitting there, working out files. He look around the poorly decorated room. Everything was quiet.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yami turned his gaze back to the receptionist. "We don't have an appointment for him."

Yami felt a surge of joy. He refrained from jumping up and down. He looked around the room again and saw Marik sitting there with a magazine.

"Marik?" He whispered and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" Marik put down his magazine and looked at him.

"Did you…?" Yami's voice trailed off.

"Cancel your appointment? Yes, I did. I'm not good with computers for nothing." Marik smiled and then looked at Yugi.

"He's going to be mad." Yami said.

"Don't tell him that _I_ did it."

"You're right, I wasn't anyways."

They watched Yugi argue with the receptionist. He got mad and then Yami had to leave. Marik followed him.

"Oh, hi Marik!" Yugi waved at him and Marik did the same.

Well, let's just say Marik didn't _hate_ Yugi, but they weren't best friends either. Marik only started liking the Pharaoh because he returned his Millennium Rod and Ra card. Then they became friends. But this meant nothing for Yugi. Even though Marik had gotten over the whole Battle City Finals thing, he still disliked Yugi a little for winning, though if he lost Marik would be in the Shadow Realm forever. It was just something that gnawed at him once and awhile. Well, all in all, he didn't mind Yugi now, but they weren't best friends.

"Hi…" Marik somewhat mumbled. "Hey, me and Yami are going to take a walk, wanna come with?" Marik smiled that creepy serial killer smile with his fangs.

"Um…" of course this scared Yugi. Marik wanted to talk to Yami alone. "No thanks. Yami, be home by dinner." Yugi said and got into the car with his grandpa.

They started to walk to the park that they always walk in. Marik sighed. He had dark rings underneath his eyes. He looked very tired and as if he had not slept.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

"They chased me," was all Marik said.

They walked to the park and sat down on a bench. Marik leaned his head against Yami's shoulder.

"I didn't get any sleep last night." He mumbled. "I finally went back to my house and put some of my sister's make-up on so that I would not seem so exhausted. I drank so much caffeine, too. But now both of those are wearing off."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Yami tried to keep him awake and off that subject. "How did your powers change you? How does that even work?"

Marik gave him a dull smile and then sat up.

"I'm glad you want to learn." He said and then yawned. "Well, since they are something mental it sometimes messes around with your uh… whatever they're called to make you change. It may give you blue hair, though that's more common in Hydrokinesis possessing people. Well, sometimes it screws around with you, sometimes you don't change at all. I changed very little. My canines started to grow out… I don't know _how_ they got longer, but that's somewhat common for anyone who has any kind of kinesis."

"What other things did it do to you?" Yami pushed, knowing that he was hiding more and he wanted to find out.

"Well, um… do you really want to see?"

"Yes."

Well, sorry about the cliffies. I make 'em and I hate to read 'em.


	2. Gotta Catch 'em All

_Aquatic Premonitions_

**Chapter two: Gotta Catch 'em All**

Sorry for the wait. I was isolated from the internet. Thank you for the nice reviews though! I love you reviewers! Throws bouquet and all reviewers start beating each other over it Wait! You need to review again before you kill each other! Sorry about the chapter name… it fits. But two things to say before we get started, one: this ain't no Pokémon fic, just to chapter name, two: this ain't no romance fic, in other words… not emphasizing on romantic moments or anything. I'll also try to use as little OCs as possible. I know how annoying it is to read about OCs so I won't use them... 'cept for one or two, because they're needed. You'll see.

Oh yes, as for the symbolic things… too hard… err, confusing. Just forget 'em.

Marik stood up and so did Yami. Yami watched as he changed, his beautiful eyes turned from lavender to bright red. He saw his hair turn slightly darker near the roots. His lips were pale, nearly matching his tanned skin color. (Sorry, I like Marik the way he is in the show; for the most part except for the height thing, but other than that I would never change him. Everyone's going to change, so be prepared. And Marik dyed his hair, just for those who are wondering, he cheated. And whenever you see him normally, he looks like he does in the show, not changed.)

"Didn't change me much," Marik mumbled.

"Marik…" Yami started but Marik looked down.

"Just go away…" Marik looked somewhere else and began to run.

"Marik, wait!" Yami stood up and called, but it was useless.

Yami walked home in despair. Marik was his friend and he hated it when his friends were sad. So, he walked home, ignored Yugi's questions, and flopped into bed. He couldn't sleep so he got up and looked at the computer. On top of it was a spoon.

_Why is a spoon sitting here?_ Yami thought. _There is nothing on the desk besides the computer… and a spoon?_ (And a clock)

Yami picked up the spoon and looked at it. He remembered what Marik had said earlier. _You know what, a basic thing to do is go home, get a spoon, and then focus on bending it. If you can't, then I'm wrong and I'm sorry for bothering you. If you can, well, meet me here in a week._ He laughed, slightly amused that Marik thought that _he_ had any special power. He was an immortal pharaoh, wasn't that enough?

He laughed at it. He sat there for who knows how long laughing at a spoon. He knew he was going mental. He threw his head back and laughed anyways. But when he looked at the spoon once more, he saw that it was bent.

"What in the…?" Yami was amazed. He had to go and tell Marik about it. He just had to.

He ran outside with the bent spoon. He kept running, unknowing of the men that were following him. He kept running, though he felt a sting in his neck. After awhile of running, things were getting fuzzy. He couldn't move. Everything was spinning. He fell over because he could not balance himself.

NEWPOV

Ryou went downstairs to make his yami breakfast. He had not heard from Yami in two days and Marik was coming over that day. He was going to make breakfast for everyone. Well, as if he had a choice, if he didn't make breakfast his yami would kill him.

"Ryou, I'm hungry!" Bakura called. He came running down the elegant stairway and wrapped his arms around his hikari.

"I know Bakura, I'm making…" Ryou stopped in middle sentence to yawn, "… breakfast right now…"

"Hurry up…" he whined.

Bakura suddenly lost interest and wandered away. He sat on the couch and flipped through the channels on the TV. When breakfast was almost done Ryou heard a knock on the door.

"Bakura, could you please get that?" he yelled.

His yami mumbled something slightly annoyed and got off the couch. Marik was standing at the door, paler than usual. Of course, Bakura dragged him in to watch TV with him. Ryou finished breakfast and brought it out.

"Thanks Ryou," Marik said and took the food.

"Gimme!" Bakura took another plate and ate with his face and not his hands.

"Well, I'm sorry for his bad manors, he won't listen when I give him lessons." Ryou sighed.

They all ate; Ryou and Marik ate with exceptionally good manners, Bakura with none at all. After they were finished eating, Ryou took the plates and left Marik and Bakura.

"You're seriously kidding me about the whole _mystical power_ thing, right?" Bakura asked.

"No, not really,"

Ryou returned and they talked for awhile. After talking Marik had to leave. He left with an odd sense that he would not see them for awhile. He shuddered at the thought. Then he headed off to his safe house.

"Hey, look at pretty boy," called a voice. Marik whirled around. He was almost to his safe house. _Why now?_

"What do you want?" Marik snapped.

"Oh, we just want some shopping money…" Marik saw the gang of boys come closer to him.

"Well, you're hitting on the wrong guy." Marik retorted. "I have no money."

"That's what they all say," said a blonde, buff guy. "But we never believe them."

_Fear_,

_I feel fear_,

_Save me_,

_It's controlling me_,

_Make it stop_,

_It hurts._

"STOP!" Marik cried. On his forehead glowed the Eye of Horus.

"Whoa, this dude is freaky…" said the leader.

But Marik was far from over. His eyes glowed red, his fangs increased their length. He hissed at them. He suddenly wanted to drink their blood, not for the flavor, but for the thought of revenge. They scared him, don't they deserve death? They were going to touch his most valuable possession. And take it.

"Burn in hell!" he yelled and they were caught on fire.

Marik stumbled to the safe house. He used too much energy and he knew it. He walked into an abandoned shack and opened the door to underneath. It was a small, cold cellar but at least no one knew about it. He threw his bag to the side and collapsed.

$$$N$E$W$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$P$O$V$$$$$$

Bakura was in his room listening to music when his hikari came to get him. His hikari was getting groceries and Bakura was supposed to come with him. So they went down stairs and were captured. The world began to spin and for Bakura and Ryou, it was lights out.

&&N&E&W&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&P&O&V&&&&&&

Marik woke up, feeling that something had changed. He felt recharged and emotionless. That was a good thing, since for some reason strong emotions were set off when he met the gangsters. Oddly enough they weren't his.

"Oh…" he stretched and cracked his back.

He left. He decided to leave his bag there since he didn't want to endanger his computer. He walked off to Bakura's.

When he got there, it seemed like no one was there. The car was there. The door was open. Some items were discarded on the floor. Marik walked over to a wall and began hitting his head on it.

"Why? Why me?" he kept repeating. "Wait a sec, they might come back. Oh shit!"

Marik ran out of the house, shut and locked the door and then ran away. He ran towards the Kaiba mansion, where he knew Seto would be today.

NEWPOV

Now Seto Kaiba was a very respectable person. And as a respectable person he could never see himself get wasted. Well, perhaps it was the fact that Seto himself could never see it because it did happen and he had the worst hangover he would probably ever have.

"Oh…" Seto leaned over the toilet and puked. _I shouldn't have to deal with this! I can pay someone to suffer for me! Wait… I'm not thinking straight. Can't go to school today…_

"Mr. Kaiba, are you okay?" someone called from the door.

"Yeah just-" he began to puke again. "Fine…" _This is going to be a **long** day_. "Can you get me an Aspirin, Aleve, or something like that? I've got a bad headache." _I'm so fucked up that I'm being polite. How wonderful._

"Right away," Seto was sure the girl ran off in fear that he was not the real Kaiba.

Seto got up and wiped the excess puke from his mouth. He started to brush his teeth so that the flavor would go away. Luckily it did and he finally left the bathroom. A pill and a glass of water were sitting on his bedside. He was grateful for that because unlike the awful taste of puke and alcohol, the headache had not gone away.

"Disgusting, me getting drunk? Pathetic." Seto scoffed at himself.

Seto did one thing that he had truly never done before in his life. He turned on the TV and began watching it. Once he realized that he had done this, he quickly shut off the wrenched thing and opened his laptop.

"Seto…" a voice called. He hated being called by his first name. Seto looked to the source and saw a tanned Egyptian boy leaning on the door frame.

"Mr. Kaiba!" someone random man pushed Marik out of the doorway. _I have to give that guy a raise._ Kaiba thought. "The computers have gone haywire!" _Okay I take that back._ "Ever since this morning they've been electrocuting people!" _Cool, I'll have to send one to Yugi, Wheeler…_

"Well, hire someone to fix it!" Seto yelled.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." The man gave Marik an odd look and then rushed out of the room.

"So," Marik walked over to Seto's bed and fell onto it, "had a headache lately?" Seto's eyes widened.

"Stay out of my head you freak!" Seto grabbed his head and screwed his shut.

"Oh Seto…" Marik took this time to yawn loudly. "Don't you know I haven't slept in two days? Nor have I bathed." Seto wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I hate it when people beg for things" Seto sighed. "What's wrong with where you live?"

"Had a bad run in with a few people, and anyways I can show you a few pointers on some stuff…" Marik lazily opened one eye at Seto.

"I am not a freak like you!" Seto yelled, outraged. The TV turned on and started showing freaky images.

"Do that again." Marik said, opening the other eye and sitting up.

"You like it when I yell at you, do you, well-" he was interrupted by the TV exploding.

"What did I tell you?"

"Shut up."

"Will you give me a room?"

"If you'll stop gloating, and don't catch anything on fire, either." Seto got up and talked to a butler who led Marik to his room.

Marik gratefully accepted it and immediately took a long and luxurious bath. After he had his bath he changed into some comfortable clothes that Seto 'gave' him. He fell asleep easily with nice dreams.

Lucky him.

He was the only one with nice dreams.

When he woke up feeling refreshed he flicked on the TV and started to watch it. Soon enough Seto came in.

"Okay, spill it." He said and sat down on the bed near Marik.

"Spill what?" Marik asked, eyes glued to the TV. Seto grabbed the remote and violently turned it off.

"How and what the fuck these _powers_ are? Why are things exploding and electrocuting employees?" Marik rolled over on his back.

"Oh, it's because you are feeling strong emotions, such as anger, all the time. Maybe you have a headache, I don't know. Whatever it is, it's something mental. As for what your powers are, I have no clue."

"You act all-"

"I know how I act! I know some things, not everything." Marik explained. "Just stop, there's something not right…"

"Huh?" Seto asked, not understanding.

"Shut up!"

Marik heard cries for help mentally. He knew that they were Yami's somehow. He sensed extreme fear.

"Stop it!" he heard Seto scream.

Marik smelled smoke. A small fire was burning. Seto's eyes were going to pop out of his head. Marik walked over to the small fire and blew it out.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm feeling strong emotions from someone." Marik returned to his spot on the bed.

"I though you…" Seto stuttered.

"I can't control this."

"As much as I don't believe that, go on to whatever's wrong with me, how I can cure it... and if you mention the words destiny, fate or the phrase 'in Ancient Egypt…' you will die. Well, that's an understatement." Seto glared at Marik.

"Well, you can't _cure_ this _ghastly disease-_"

"Can you stop doing that with your hands?"

"Fine, but you can't get rid of it. And if you don't use it then it can build up and destroy many things at once."

"And how do I use powers that _blow up electronics_ when I work in _KAIBA CORP_?" Seto screamed.

"There are advantages to controlling what you have. Do you want me to tell you what you have?" Marik asked, his lavender eyes widening.

"Shoot."

"Well, at first it looks like Electrokinesis, but after I thought about it then it seemed more like Magnokinesis. Magnokinesis is the ability to control electric or magnetic fields."

"And what am I supposed to do with that?"

"Figure out something, you're supposed to be the genius, am I right? Speaking of genius, I'm supposed to be thinking up an ingenious plan to save Yami, Bakura, and Ryou. So far I have none." Marik sighed.

"Well, you do that then. Just remember, leave ASAP."

"I will." Marik promised and Seto left the room. "Don't worry, after I make a few phone calls then I will go."

Marik picked up one of Seto's phones and did the most regretful thing that he had ever done before… he called Jou. Yes, he called Jou and told him to meet him at the coffee shop. As much as they didn't want to see each other, it was dire.

Marik left the Kaiba mansion fully refreshed. He started to the regular coffee shop. He caught sight of a blonde-haired-brown-eyed Jou sitting there with a small cup of coffee.

"Okay psycho, what do ya want?" Jou growled.

"I know you haven't forgotten the Battle City Finals and all but I have something important to say." Marik casually sat down across from Jou.

"Does it have anything to do with Yami? He's gone you know, and poor Yugi is distraught."

"That's what I've been trying to-"

"Okay, what'd you do to Yami, punk?" Jou grabbed Marik's white t-shirt.

"Nothing, I tried to warn him but they got him." Jou let go and Marik gasped for breath.

"Who?" he demanded.

"American…" Marik looked at a man dressed in all black in sunglasses. "Follow me." Marik started to run away and Jou got up and followed him.

"What the hell? Americans? Why would they want Yami?" Jou rasped as he followed Marik. _For someone his size, he can sure run fast. I mean, he's so scrawny you think he'd snap in half if you touched him._

"Americans…" he panted, "want Yami…" he panted again. He tried to talk but he kept hyperventilating instead.

"Here,"

Jou stopped so that Marik could climb on his back. Marik tentatively looked back to see one lone man chasing them. He hastily climbed on Jou's back. Once he caught his breath he began talking again.

NEWPOV

Yami was pacing in his cell. He had been questioned and tested many times for many things, but ultimately he had not known for what. He had heard rumors from guards that Bakura and Ryou had arrived there. He had also made friends with the guard in the three days that he had been held captive there.

"So, can you tell me about the white haired boys?" Yami walked up and causally asked the guard. The brunette sighed heavily.

"You know my job is at stake when I do this." The brown eyed man looked Yami in the eyes. "But, you're in a worse situation. So, what I heard was there names were something that started with a 'b' and it sounded funky…"

"Bakura and Ryou Bakura?"

"Yeah."

"They're here too? Oh…" Yami stopped himself from letting out a stream of curse words. _FUCK! Shit! Why in the hell did Marik let them get here? Fucking slacker! Oh, he's my friend and I guess he tried._

(The guard knows Japanese because he needs to know if Yami needs anything without the use of a translator and just for other purposes… it would just be a lot easier if the guard knew if Yami needed food or to go to the bathroom without having to get a translator… blah and it'll save the US government money… greedy bastards.)

?N?E?W?P?O?V?

Marik directed Jou down twisting alleys and so forth until the strange man was gone. Then Marik directed Jou to his cellar. There he explained everything else to Jou. Jou agreed to help him, and to house him. Even though he had despised him that morning Jou was completely ready to take him into his house.

_I guess that's the effect I have on people. I knew I shouldn't have told him to look me straight into the eyes. Hypnotism is such a great trick._­ Marik thought happily to himself as Jou walked him to his house.

"Sorry it's not that big." Jou said as they approached an apartment complex close to his own.

"That's okay." Marik was about to say something like his wasn't any bigger, but he abruptly stopped himself.

N#E#WP#O#V

Seto looked into the mirror. _Is that a gray hair?_ He thought to himself. He picked at a small silver hair and ripped it out, wincing. _There we go, not going gray early. Wait, is that another one?_ He quickly ripped out another hair. He sighed to himself and waited for the pain to go. He walked out of his bathroom and flopped down on his king sized bed and shut his cold blue eyes. _So tired… must work…_

"Seto! Seto wake up!" he heard a voice.

_Whoever this is is going to be fired._ Seto thought angrily before wrenching open his eyes to see a boy with long black hair.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here?" Seto mumbled as Mokuba's smiling face came into vision.

"I just wanted to see my big brother! Oh, cool hair!"

"Huh?"

"It's all silvery and stuff."

Seto felt his hair and then got up and stumbled into the bathroom. He gasped at what he saw.

His hair had large silver streaks in it.

His hair looked as if he had aged forty years.

Was he really Rumplestiltzken in disguise?

"What the fuck?" he felt his hair. _Is this one of Marik's tricks?_

"Are you okay Seto?" Mokuba called.

"Yeah, just fine! Just a freaky dye job that's all! Nothing to worry about." _Don't want poor Moky to worry now do we?_

"Okay, going to play some video games. Bye, see ya later!" Mokuba called and ran off.

"What in the hell am I gonna do about this?" Seto mumbled to himself.

/N/E/W/P/O/V/

"So, Yami has been kidnapped by the American government and being held captive who-knows-where as well as Bakura and his yami?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, and I don't know how to get him back. I know I can't do it alone."

"So that's why you called."

"Um… duh." Marik sighed and sunk his head low. "Hey, got an idea! I'll try to contact Yami. Maybe he'll talk back."

"Contact him?"

"Yeah,"

"And how are you supposed to…?"

"Shh!"

_Yami, can you hear me?_ There was a long pause.

_Yes._

_Okay good, I need you to tell me where you are._

_Well, I'm on a boat._

_Description please._

_It's really big with American letters on it._

_That's better. I need to think, I'll talk to you later._

_Wait! The ship says that they leave in two days after they get RF69! I don't know who that is but you might!_

"Okay, a boat… meet me back here tomorrow." Marik said and anxiously ran out of the room.

"Huh… what?" but Marik had already raced out the door.

(why he left no one knows… he needed some thinking time…)

&&N&E&W&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&P&O&V&&&

_Uhg, this hair makes me look old… I'm not there yet. I did have that wrinkle removed that time… stop thinking about that._

Seto paced his room. His mind was in turmoil. He couldn't think to work so therefore this was pointless.

"Seto!" Seto snapped out of his stupor.

"Ishtar? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Now, now Seto watch your language!" Marik wagged a finger at him.

"And you're one to talk, Ishtar." Seto glared at Marik. "Why are you here?"

"Just 'cause, I thought you'd like to know you're next on the hit list. By the way, nice hair. Who did it?"

"You fag, no one did this, well, _you_ did this, didn't you? Make it go away!" Seto wrapped his fingers around Marik's throat.

"No…" Marik choked.

"Then who did it? Santa Clause?" Seto said sarcastically. "It couldn't just _appear_ now could it?"

"I'm saying that, I'm saying something messed up in your body so that it made it that way." Marik looked at Seto and thought about dashing for the door.

"What? What could have fucked with my body? You, Ishtar?"

"Just… okay I came here to warn you, not talk about your hair. There's some people coming to try to kidnap you, okay? Update your security systems and be careful." Marik looked into Seto's deep blue eyes with his (what Seto saw) lavender ones.

"Why?" Marik looked at him again and then left the room. "Wait stupid, where are you going?"

"What do you care?"

"Well, I want to know, I don't really _care_."

"To my little shack, that's where." (Stupid! Did you forget about Jou?)

"Oh well, if you know so much why aren't you being held hostage and questioned?" Seto cocked a perfectly waxed (sorry Happyham for taking that description… I love it though, that description belongs to Happyham) eyebrow.

"I've avoided them, partially by living in places such as shacks but hey, you have to do whatever to live, right?"

"Yes, but, just… stay here. I think I'm starting to believe you now. I still don't believe in _fate_ or _destiny_ but maybe this power is real… just, keep my conscious clean Ishtar and stay here." (_Does_ he even _have_ a conscious? Dunno, but there has to be a way for this to happen. _Hypnosis_… that's what Marik probably did.) Seto frowned at Marik but Marik took this as a gesture to stay. He nodded and left the room.

That night Marik took a shower and went to sleep in total relaxation. He felt bad not knowing if Yami or Ryou or Bakura felt the same way…

NEWPOV

Yami laid down in his white bed. The place they had given him was pretty nice. It was a white room with white things in it, extra clothes, and even a slit in the door to talk to his friend through.

"Hey," Yami lifted his head and walked towards the slit.

"Yeah?" Yami asked groggily.

"Oh, never mind, sorry I thought it was something important. Go back to sleep."

"I was planning." Yami flopped back down on his bed and his mind wandered until he fell asleep…

_Meanwhile at the main headquarters…_

"But I want him! He's got _charisma_." A lady in her early thirties shouted at two older looking men.

"But Lt. August, he's just a weak pyro who can barely control his powers." One of the men said. August flipped back her long red hair and tied it into a ponytail.

"So? With training he can become better. And anyways, I need a new pet, he'll work well." She smiled an evil smile.

"Pet? I thought that the United States government didn't like…"

"I don't care what they like or not, in AH Island I can do whatever I like with him." she smiled again and stared at the men with her cold gray eyes. "And we're not leaving without him."

_The next morning with Marik… _

Marik yawned, stretched, and then looked at the time. He cursed some and then got up. He quickly threw on some clothes that Seto _provided_ for him. He grabbed his backpack and ran as fast as he could to Jou's house. Jou was waiting outside for him as well as Téa, Tristan, and Duke. Marik rolled his eyes.

"Jou, can I talk to you alone?" Marik asked not giving Jou a chance and yanking him in an alley. "Why in the hell did you _them_ along?" Marik hissed.

"They're Yami's friends too, why shouldn't they help?" Jou argued. Marik looked him with malice in his eyes. Then Marik sighed.

"As long as they don't get in the way." Marik looked down.

"Thanks Marik… you know for helping us." Marik blushed.

"Well, he's my friend too." Was all he said as they left the alley.

"So, do you know where he's being held captive?" Téa asked. Marik mumbled something uncomprehensionble.

"So, let's take my car." Jou said and ignored Marik's unknown comment. "Okay, but three people will have to squeeze in the back and Marik will be up front."

Everyone piled into Joey's beat-up Mercury. Jou drove where Marik said that would be. They parked the car some streets over and walked to the boat. Marik talked to random people about the boat while the others goggled at it.

"I heard that it was suicide to even _try_ to get in that boat." A man said. "It's so damn heavily guarded that anyone in the right mind would go within a ten foot radius."

Marik sighed. _This is going to be hard._

NEWPOV

Ryou Bakura sat there on his white bed, staring at the white wall in deep concentration. He was trying to focus on reading a guard's mind. It was slightly hard with Bakura constantly talking to him. _Well, it's his fault that he ditched his body and went back into the ring. Damn him._ Ryou thought angrily.

_And then I cheated on my wife for the fifth time…_ said a new voice as he entered his mind.

_Well, this is getting slightly depressing._ Ryou sighed both mentally and physically.

_Something wrong?_ Bakura asked.

_Nothing, now please, I need some alone time._

_Fine, be that way…_

Ryou sighed again and started to listen to the endless blur of the man's voice pouring out his heart to some unknown voice.

NEWPOV

Marik was tired. He had been talking to people all day and he had lost Jou, Duke, and Tristan so now he was stuck with Téa. He had a minor headache but nothing major.

"Come on Téa, let's go." Marik said finally, halfway shutting his eyes.

"But what about the others?" Téa asked.

"We'll find 'em, or they'll come back." Marik yawn and started to walk back.

"You could stay at my…" Téa's voice trailed off.

"You really want me to?" Marik cocked an eyebrow.

"It's close and I know you're tired…" Téa tried again to be polite.

"Tell me really, do you want me at your house?"

Téa looked at the ground and blushed.

"I thought so…" Marik felt bad that he was embarrassing her and sighed. "Is your couch comfortable?" Téa smiled.

"Even better, my parents are gone and they have a queen sized bed." She started to walk off.

"Great," Marik muttered, half asleep closing his eyes halfway.

NEWPOV

_Seto walked over to the TV and placed his hand on the bubble surrounding it. He willed it to move and it did as he willed it to. The TV then exploded. Seto began to laugh at this._

"Seto?" Mokuba shook his brother's arms. "Why's the TV blown up? Why are you drooling?"

"Huh? Moky? What're you eating… moldy cookie cheese?" Seto drooled some more and then fell over on the floor.

"Seeeetoooo!" Mokuba called but his brother was asleep on the floor in a puddle drool.

When Seto woke up he had a minor headache and the TV in his new room had exploded. This was most certainly not going to be his day. He got up, changed and then got ready to work. He started on his boring work, fell asleep twice and then decided he needed to do something since his mind was in turmoil.

So, Seto hopped on his conveniently placed motorcycle and took a ride. He rode down the street and found Marik walking with a girl from his school whose name he couldn't remember.

"What the hell are you doing, Ishtar?" he yelled over the motor and then shut the bike off. Marik's eyes got all wide and sparkly.

"You have a motorcycle?" he asked dreamily, petting it.

"Yes," Seto answered, loving the fact that this was tormenting Marik.

"It's my life's goal to get a motorcycle." Marik said dazed, still petting the motorcycle.

"Um… that's a strange life goal then…" Seto was now weirded out.

"I love you, motorcycle." Marik hugged the black, shiny, Harley. (My fav!)

"Err… Ishtar, remove yourself from my motor…" Seto sighed. He kicked at Marik who ignored him and kept drooling on the motorcycle. "Ish… tar…" Seto's eyes faded into blank blue orbs and he collapsed onto his Harley.

"Seto?" Marik stopped his drooling to look at Seto.

"I think he's… hey, what's that?" Téa pointed to a small tranquilizer sticking out of Seto's neck. Marik paled. (Like you could notice but…)

Marik kicked Seto away from the bike and hopped on it himself. He motioned for Téa to hop on the back. She obeyed and Marik started the motorcycle and sped off. Only once he was on the highway did he look back to see two other motorcyclists following.

"Fuck! Dammit! Why me?" Marik moaned to himself.

The two motorcyclists were catching up to him. He cursed some more and then tried to lose them at an exit, but unfortunately they followed him.

The crazy blonde Egyptian sped through a red light narrowly missing two other cars. The two motorcyclists pierced through the cars and created hazards for drivers to avoid.

Marik looked down at his gas tank. It was almost empty. _Damn that Seto, he can afford it but somehow he knew that this was going to happen._ Marik thought angrily.

Worse now, cops were following him. With them and their loud flashing lights he'd never escape. It began to rain and Téa started crying into his back. He felt sorry for her and that this was his fault, but if he had left her behind she could have leaked information and plus… _they_ would have got her.

_Fucking American government._

"Marik, are they going to catch us?" Téa asked softly, well, softly because Marik could barely hear her over the motor.

"Most likely,"

"What will they do to us?"

"Nothing to you," Marik answered.

The motorcycle swerved and Marik and Téa flew off. None were seriously hurt since the motorcycle wasn't going that fast and they fell in a puddle in a ditch. (It had been raining before if I remember correctly.)

The cops stopped as well as the Americans. The cops ran to Marik and Téa and one quickly pinned down Marik. The other cop helped Téa up and started asking her questions in whether Marik kidnapped her or not.

_He couldn't breathe_.

Marik started kicking as the cop unknowingly shoved his face in a puddle.

_He couldn't hold his breath for much longer_.

He was going limp; it had been at least twenty seconds since he had last had a breath.

_His lungs were on fire._

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" asked a cop in a blurring voice.

_It was seconds until he would pass out_.

"Look at his face! (That was a command there.) He's not breathing!"

They finally pulled Marik up to look at his face. Marik slowly opened his eyes and took deep breaths.

"Okay dude, sorry about that but, why were you speeding?" asked a particularly pudgy cop.

"He was running from us," said a motorcyclist walking up to the cops. "He belongs to us and he got away."

"Oh, well…"

These cops were young and inexperienced so they did not know how to handle a situation like this. Usually they both had older cops with them who would know but on that particular day both older cops happen to be sick. Marik sensed disorder and indecision in their minds.

"No, I don't belong to them! They lie!" Marik hissed.

"I think you guys will have to fill out some paper… work…" the cop's eyes glazed over. "Take him and the girl."

"That's what I thought. Hypnotism is so handy." One motorcyclist laughed.

"I agree," said the other grabbing Téa roughly.

They tied their hands around their own (the American's) waists and then sped off on their motorcycles, leaving the cops to work out what just happened. The Americans obeyed all traffic laws as they headed back to the ship. Marik was surprised to see as they passed no cops, but this was also very disappointing because the cops would have helped.

_Damn. Fuck. This of all times. And they got Seto too._ Marik thought sadly as the motorcycle sped past a large truck.

It wasn't long before they reached the ship. To Marik's horror they dragged him inside and threw him into a random cell, separating him from Téa. _I could have at least talked to her._

He stood up and dusted himself off. He surveyed his surroundings angrily and to his disgust found an American flag. He angrily stared at it and watched as a small flame started in the middle. He silently laughed to himself and sat down in his white bed. Any minute now _they_ would come running in and try to put it out.

NEWPOV

Yami stood up. He had heard yelling of 'FIRE!' and smelled smoke. He hoped that Marik hadn't been caught but so far the hope looked as if it were being smothered out.

The boat lurched forward and he fell over. The new guard made a grunting noise, probably asking if he was alright. He grunted back in the same manner and then returned to his seat on his white bed. He sighed.

To his dismay the boat had begun to move. He heard the horn sound. _Damn them. Well, maybe they did catch Marik._

Sorry! I promise more Yami scenes for the Yami fans out there… it's just so hard throwing my fav character in there without making him important… like I said more. Bad Marik! Sit boy! (Gotta love dog-boy Inu, he's just so cute!)


	3. Highway to Hell

**Chapter Three: Highway to Hell**

Thank you reviewers! I'm so happy! Let's get on with the show. Oh, but just to warn you the end moves a bit quickly.

All of them stood out in the bright sunshine of the new morning. The luxurious streamliner could no longer be seen by any prying eyes on land. Yami was very disappointed in this, and also the fact that Marik was here too and giving a death stare at a guard.

All of them were in a line, handcuffed. Jou was at the end with a black haired boy in a ponytail with stringy black strands of hair in his face and near his green eyes, Duke, who was also playing with his dice earring. Next to Duke was Tristan (die!) who looked like he'd belong in the army with his freaky haircut, brown hair jutted upwards, staring intently at the side of the boat. Next to him was Téa who had a tear streaked, pale face.

_She must be really scared._ Yami thought.

Then there was a large gap and then stood Seto Kaiba staring at everyone coldly with his blue orbs of hate. His hair had changed so that there were streaks of silver in it. _That's odd. I don't think Kaiba would have dyed his hair. I wonder if it changed him. I wonder what it has done to me. I haven't seen a mirror in so long…_

Next to Seto there was Ryou standing alone and very pale. His big brown eyes were full of fear and he was shaking. Next to Ryou was Marik standing there burning a hole through one of the guards. _If looks could kill, that guard would be on fire right about now_. But besides his look the rest of his body looked tired. He had a few bruises and circles underneath his eyes.

Then it was himself at the end. He looked down at the wooden floor and then he heard a splash. He looked over to immediately notice Tristan missing.

"One less captive to take care of." Remarked a guard and the other snickered.

Yami's gaze turned down again as he heard cruel words and laughter.

"Look at all that red water!" Laughing followed and all the friends looked down.

Tapping was heard and the laughter ceased. Yami looked up to see a smart looking woman in glasses with thin lenses that magnified her cold gray eyes. She had a long, thin, dark violet-red ponytail hanging well below her waist.

"Boys, calm yourselves." She said in a sharp voice. The men stood straight up. "I am here to explain to you what is going to happen."

"If you have anything to say wait till she's done talkin' or I shoot." Said a guard.

"Continuing on…" August rolled her eyes. "First we'll get to the captives… well, you're all captives but I mean the useless ones, you're going to serve your purpose, oh don't you worry. You're going to help in the kitchen and other work. Boys, take them away please."

The two psychics stood there in shock as there friends (not including Seto and Marik) were dragged to who knows where. Then all their gazes returned to August.

"Now, my name is August, that's all you need to know except that you will call me Lt… or Master." She walked over and grabbed Marik's chin, forcing him to look straight in her eyes. "That was hinted towards you, sweetheart." Marik growled at the embarrassing pet name as his cheeks reddened.

"Why me?"

"Because, sweetie, you have a very special job." She smiled and neared her face towards his.

"What is it?" he growled.

"To please me." She kissed him and his eyes widened. "I'll explain more in detail after these boys are done."

Marik's eyes narrowed. He gritted his teeth and tried to make sure he kept the horrible thoughts of what he thought was to happen to him away.

"Now, for the rest of you boys you will work all day in training. You will work your asses off too, and if you don't… let's just not discuss that. Come, I'll show you to your work place and then where you'll be staying."

Lt began to walk away, her arm around Marik's shoulders. Yami followed soon after grabbing Ryou's wrist to pull the shaking boy along. Seto followed at least five feet behind as if he would be infected by a fatal disease, subsequent to him was an armed guard, the only one who didn't assist in taking back Joey, Duke, and Téa.

"Here," Lt stopped in a room full of weight lifting equipment and other things to do with exercising, "is a room where you can work out, if you want, on your free time, if you have it. Sometimes we'll devote time to physical strength, but for now we just want your powers."

Lt exited the room and entered a new room that was entirely a balcony. This balcony looked over several rooms. Among these were; a room full of rocks and dirt, a room with spotlights, a room full of ice, a room with two docks each leading to two doors and the rest covered in water, one with a ring of fire in the middle, one with a fan in it, and three with nothing in them. Lt pushed a button and all the walls slid down and stairs came to the balcony.

"This is where you will be training. I will be training you. Now, why don't we start?" Lt smiled an evil smile. "There's a space for every kind of power, now just go to it."

Nobody moved nor intended to. Marik was the only one that definitely knew his power, spare Seto who was slightly in denial.

"Well, I know at least one of you knows their powers… do the rest of you not?" Everybody except Marik shook their heads. "Well, we're going to have to find out."

Yami ached. That day was tiring. He had absolutely no doubt that the next one would be even more tiring than the first. He had a headache that wouldn't falter, not to mention his hair was soaking.

On the bright side they had been giving nice, luxurious rooms. He had to share his with Ryou, Seto got his own… Marik had a _special_ room. He got to share with Lt.

But venturing away from that subject and back to the rooms… they were like hotel suits except for extremely rich people. The curtains were crimson satin as well as the bed sheets, blankets and pillowcases. The beds were both king-sized and like sleeping in foam. The carpet was a plush one, and crimson. There was a soft, satin red couch and a TV there as well. Off to the side a bit there was a door that led to the bathroom, which was just as luxurious as the other room. It had a hot-tub/bath lined in what looked like gold (of course it wasn't but we'd all like to pretend…) and a sink and toilet decorated in the same way.

"They really are sucking up to us, useless pharaoh," came a dark voice. Yami whirled around to where Ryou was and Bakura was sitting there instead. "What, do I have something on my face?" Yami continued to stare even though he normally considered this rude. (But to Yami, Bakura isn't a person so…)

"What'd you do with Ryou?" Yami growled.

"Nothing, you think I _would_ hurt my host. Really." Bakura turned his nose up at him and snorted. _Um… Ryou's spire? Your role-play of DOOM?_

"Let Ryou back out."

"If I remember correctly… you're not pharaoh anymore. I don't have to listen to you. Go. Fuck. Yourself."

"Immature little bastard." Yami muttered to himself. _This is going to be a **long** day… err… night._ Yami thought.

NEWPOV

Um… lemon, lime or whatever here… my first attempt. Anyways, sex scene. Skip if you do not desire to read about Lt and her new boy-toy… _getting to know each other_.

"Oh sweetheart, lighten up…" Lt pushed Marik into her room.

Marik didn't say anything or even look at Lt. His hands were tied behind his back.

"We're going to have some fun. You should be grateful." Lt smiled but Marik turned away. Lt walked over to closet and Marik's face became the palest it had ever been.

Turns out, Lt had a closet full of sex toys.

Lt took out a leather whip and some handcuffs from her closet. She untied Marik, took off his shirt (didn't care for his back) and handcuffed him. Marik sat there in shock, shaking. She gently ran the leather whip across his back, making him sit straight up. Without warning she whipped him. He screamed.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a little pain?"

Marik's eyes welled up with tears, knowing full well what was coming next.

"Why won't you relax and let me ride you…" she licked his face.

She gently pushed him over onto his face. Her hand grasped a belt loop in the back of his pants. Her other hand snaked around and unbuttoned and unzipped the front. From both sides she pulled slowly down.

"Please no…" Marik begged.

"Yes," Lt disagreed. She removed his pants completely and threw them, leaving Marik lying on the floor naked and handcuffed.

Lt stood up and traced his backbone with the whip. Marik did not move or respond. Lt picked him up and set him on the bed. He still did not move. So, she uncuffed his right hand and attached the cuff to a bed post. She went back to her closet to get some more toys and cuffs when Marik stirred.

Marik pulled frantically at the cuff. It would not slide off the top since the top was embedded in the ceiling. A naked Lt walked over to him. Marik whined and Lt laughed.

"Stop it! I'm not ready for this." Marik growled.

"Oh, too bad, because I am." Lt laughed.

Marik shook hard, wincing. He looked up at her with big eyes and she smiled. She attached his other hand to the other side of the bed. Marik began to whimper as she spread his legs apart. She kissed his stomach, licking him too. He whined. She moved up to his face and they kissed. She shoved her tongue down his throat and he gagged.

"What's wrong, _sweetheart_?" she asked.

"Please no…" he pleaded.

She didn't listen to him and moved her body on top of his. He moaned without meaning to, blushing. She smiled, and fucked him harder. He began to cry as she was hurting him. He started pleading for her to stop, but she ignored him. She screwed him harder and tears streamed down his face.

_I thought sex was supposed to feel good._ He thought. _But this, this is the worst pain next to the initiation._

After what seemed like forever Lt got off Marik and went to her closet again. She pulled out a small knife and walked over to Marik, who lay there limp with dead looking eyes.

She softly put the knife to his stomach, and then gently slid it down. She left small cuts that would heal quickly until she got to in between his legs.

"Naughty, naughty boy. We don't want nice Lt getting pregnant now do we?" Marik did not respond. She cut him slightly and then lifted the knife. "I won't mutilate you, I was kidding."

Marik almost sighed with relief.

newPOV 

The next day they went to the training room. By this point most of them had figured out their powers. Yami had Hydrokinesis, Marik already knew, Seto as Marik told him had Magnokinesis, and Ryou… well…

"Run! Run Seto run!" Bakura, who shared the same power, was sending thunderbolts at Seto. Bakura threw his head back in laughter. Seto tripped, and was shocked ruthlessly.

"Stop!" Yami threw water all over the thief. Bakura stood there dejectedly.

They were all wearing the same clothes: orange jumpsuits that looked _oddly_ like prison jumpsuits. Marik sad in a little corner, curled up rocking himself. There were large circles under his eyes.

Next thing that he knew he saw Bakura and Seto yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. He started a fire that flared up, scaring the shit out of both of them. The fire almost immediately went down, Marik was now exhausted.

"Marik?" a voice called. It was Yami's voice and he trudged over to Marik. "Marik, what's wrong?" he wrapped an arm around Marik.

"N-nothing." He then turned and cried into Yami's shoulder. "Everything."

"Shh, it's okay." Yami rubbed Marik's back. "It will get better, trust me."

"Thanks," Marik looked up at his friend. "Even if it is a lie, thanks." But he continued to sob into Yami's shoulder.

That day Marik seemed slightly better then he was. He was terrible around Lt, sobbing and starting small fires everywhere. But soon the day finished out and Yami returned to his quarters, not quite as exhausted as the previous day. He dreamed that night…

_Yami was talking to a girl, blonde hair in a low pigtail and bright green eyes. The scenery shifted and he fell from a high place, seemingly cliffs but it was too fuzzy to tell. He fell and fell, not making a noise at all. He splashed into the water and desperately tried to break the surface, but he could not. He seemed to be slipping farther and farther… his lungs were on fire…_

Gunshots. Smoke. Yami smelled and heard those two things accompanied by screams. Bakura was sitting straight up in his bed, a lighter to his face smirking.

"Have a nice beauty rest, princess Yami?" he cooed.

"What in the hell is going on?" Yami ignored Bakura's rude comment.

Before Bakura could come back with a witty reply, the door flew off its hinges. There, in the doorway was Marik, his hair in every direction, a gun slung over his shoulder and ammo lining his chest in an X pattern. Seto was behind him with a gun and the X pattern as well. Marik grabbed two guns from Seto and threw them at the two spirits.

"Go and shoot as many as possible. Find the other three and give them guns too." Marik spat. "Kill them, don't sit there and watch them bleed to death either."

Seto glared at Yami and he left with Marik. Yami stared at the gun for a second, then looked over at Bakura, who was grinning and pointing the gun at guards, who fled as soon as they spotted him _with _a gun.

"What?" Bakura spat.

"Nothing," Yami murmured, embarrassed that he had been caught.

They separated and Yami disabled a few men. He could not bring himself to shoot the killing shot. He had not located his friend yet. He was getting scared about this.

A hand reached out and grabbed him. Yami jumped, whirled around and pointed the gun in the unsuspecting person's face.

"Marik?" he gasped, grabbing his heart. Seto was standing solemnly behind the crazed blonde Egyptian.

"Yeah, Bakura's dealing with the captain now. I finished all your 'ends'. You didn't even kill anyone."

"Everyone's dead." Seto announced quietly. "We're going back to Japan. Nothing happened, Yugi. We're going to live out our lives pretending this did not happen."

"Okay… I'd really like to forget it." Yami nodded, sweat dripping from his face.

"Yami, get some sleep. We'll take care of everything."

And indeed they did. They did so well that they were back in Japan within a few days. Everything slowly went back to normal. Yugi graduated. Soon, everybody was in collage.

Seto was studying management and business at some expensive collage. Yugi was studying to be a weatherman. Téa hit it big with boxing and was now a professional. Jou was studying to be a mechanic. Ryou a doctor. Marik a lawyer. They hadn't forgotten about their little ordeal, they just hadn't mentioned it.

In secrete, Marik was developing his powers.

Years later, after Marik had flunked out of collage he published a science-fiction about pyrokinesis. It did not do so well on the market.

He lived with his brother and sister, since his yami had died. His yami had ran a red light and… let's just leave out the details.

Other than Marik, the others were doing remarkably well, raises were a normal thing to them (with the exception of Seto).

But then something tragic happened.

A kid, about his mid-twenties, was being wheeled down a hospital in a gurney. Doctors were pumping his chest, pressing on to keep him alive. Ryou was barely more than an intern there, and he was trying his best at the ER. He wasn't doing particularly well that day either, remembering that he had forgotten his coffee. He mentally cursed.

They got the patient in an ER room and began doing whatever doctors do in there. The boy with bright blonde hair and the most recognizable eyes Ryou had ever seen was bleeding through the nose.

He was dying, his heart was going flat, and Ryou knew that he wouldn't survive. His seemingly pupil-less lilac eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Ryou _knew_ him, he just couldn't place it.

A loud, flat beep resounded and the doctors began to shock him. The kid had suffered a severe head injury somehow.

And then the doctors backed away, their heads low. The beep continued on and that's when

"Marik…"

$$$$$$$NO$$$$$NO$$$$$$$NO$$$$$$$

Name: Marik Ishtar

Time of death: 9:33

Cause of death: extreme brain hemorrhage, loss of blood

Please don't maul me! You'll _like_ the next chapter! I swear it!


	4. Flammible

_Aquatic Premonitions_

**Flammable**

It was Bob's first day on the job. He was to perform an autopsy on some twenty-something year old kid. Damn, he was young. Way too young to be dying of a blood vessel popping in his brain. He must have been doing extreme algebra or something.

Bob scratched his head and uncovered the body. He was young, and they apparently cleaned him up before they sent him here. The blood that had been leaking from his nose was gone, and he now looked quite peaceful. He was very tan, and extremely blonde, but nearer to the roots his hair looked more of a dirty blonde, as if he'd been dying his hair. They had left something on him; it looked like a strange key with a loop at the top and pure gold. Bob shrugged.

Bob took his small flashlight and opened an eye. It was bright crimson. The pupil reacted and became very small. Bob jerked back and slammed into the table. He gasped in pain as his back began to ache. He was middle-aged and his back already ached in the mornings.

"What kind of body is this…?"

Bob ignored the reaction and checked the body's pulse. None. For safe measures he checked the temperature. He thought he heard the body groan but… alas he knew he was getting older. He looked at the thermometer and gasped.

Normal temperature. This was getting-

A hand grabbed his wrist and he jerked back and grabbed his heart. The corpse sat up and stretched. An icy stare came from those evil scarlet eyes and sent a chill down Bob's back. The eyes changed to a strange lilac color. The strange eyes focused onto him.

"Who-who are you?" Bob asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" the corpse snapped in a calm voice. "Now, if you would be so kind to get me my clothes… or any clothes in general, I will spare you." Bob nodded, shivering. "And if anyone asks, or you see anyone, make up an excuse. I'll know if you didn't." the living corpse wagged a finger at him, and Bob cringed.

Bob left, confused. He was afraid of a living corpse, but had no idea what it could do. He didn't want to find out either. You see, Bob was rather spineless. He obeyed orders without question.

Finding the corpse's old belongings, he headed back. Bob thought that he would make it without seeing anyone. But Bob was wrong, and he ended up seeing a co-worker.

"Hey Bob, how's life going?" the balding male co-worker asked.

"Just dandy," he replied, nearly sarcastically. "Listen, I'd love to talk to you but I'm really busy with a body right now, so, see ya around." Bob smiled and walked off.

"Bye Bob-buddy," the co-worker smiled and walked away too. Bob sighed.

He looked down at the box that contained the corpse's things. The corpse's name was 'Marik Ishtar'. His things were to be delivered to his sister, Isis after the autopsy.

_Well, Miss Isis Ishtar, I'm afraid that will need to be postponed._ Bob thought. Then, breathing hard, he reentered the room.

The corpse had been stretching, and was currently staring Bob down. Bob thrust the box of things at Marik and he caught them. Marik looked disdainfully down at his clothes, but put them on. They were bloody, but had been washed for his sister.

After putting them on the corpse got up. He left the box on the table, looking at it for a second. Then he turned his gaze to Bob.

"You will tell no one of our meeting. You will say that the body was stolen. Clear?" Marik asked.

"Yes…" the man stuttered. "Yes, corpse… I mean, uh, that didn't come out right…" Bob stepped back as Marik, or the corpse's face screwed up into a look of extreme anger.

"What did you call me?" he rasped.

And then, Bob was incinerated on the spot. Marik smiled and walked out of the white room. He didn't really feel a loss there.

Marik squinted as he came out into the sunlight. But nevertheless he continued to smile a strange and twisted smile.

_I'm going to pay a dear, long-lost friend a visit that was much needed. Don't worry Yami, soon, very soon._ Marik thought sadistically.

Yami was smiling with his girlfriend. In just two nights, they would be on a ship to Jamaica. Though Yami hated ships and had bad experiences with them, his girlfriend insisted that he forget.

But Yami could never forget something as persistent as his nightmares. He never told her about them. He never wanted her to worry about them. They were just dreams, right?

Yami laughed with Rachael again as they watched some chick-flick. He wrapped his arm around her. Rachael smiled and played with her blonde ponytail.

But there were other things that the green-eyed girl was naïve to. She didn't know that Yami could play with water a little more then your average person. she hadn't noticed anything when the dishes got done very fast, nor when the water flowed away from their eyes in the shower.

It was not as if Rachael paid attention to details. She was in some sort of happy bliss caused by love. Either that or she didn't care.

The chick-flick ended and Yami yawned. Rachael had her head against his chest and was near sleep. Yami smiled down at her.

"Come on, Rache, let's go take a shower. We don't want to smell like that sweaty guy at the gym tomorrow, do we?" Yami said. Rachael laughed.

"No," she gradually got up and Yami followed.

They walked through their apartment and into the bathroom, where they took a shower together. It was lovely, for Yami and for Rachael. But again, Yami realized that Rachael was oblivious to many details. He still laughed with her and smiled with her, pretending that he too did not see them.

And what a beautiful thing it was for those few seconds. But it all came back to Yami when he was lying awake that night, trying to sleep. The dream had returned this month, more vivid than ever. Yami groaned and got up for a drink when he tripped and ran into a wall.

_Great,_ Yami thought.

Marik trudged through the streets. It was late, and it was very dark, and all the weirdoes were out trying to sell him crack. Marik refused them of course; he had much more important things to do then to get stoned or something. But he wandered the worse part of town, nevertheless, hoping he'd find what he'd been looking for.

After hours of walking, his legs were sore. He didn't care though. He _had_ to find what he was looking for by the next day, so he could be warned. If he wasn't warned, then all will fail. Marik knew it, too.

His dark hands searched inside his shirt to find the golden key. He smiled wearily at it.

_Damn, I'm grateful for you. If I hadn't stolen you from Shadii earlier then I would be dead with the whole 'hemorrhage' thing._ Marik thought, turning the golden ankh around in his hands.

And so he continued walking until he knew he was almost there. Then he sat down on a park bench and waited. He rested his swollen feet, which were red and throbbing.

_When daylight comes…._

Yami finished with his drink and then stumbled back to bed. He couldn't find sleep, though. He thought about getting up and taking a sleeping pill, but he was too tired. The problem was _actually sleeping_. He was very well ready for sleep, he just couldn't.

So, Yami sat there and recalled his vivid nightmare.

_There was a girl there, on the cruiser, waving to him. She was taking his picture. Yami nearly recognized her, but her face was a blur. The only other person's face that was recognizable was an obese man's who was drinking red wine and staring off into space._

_Yami stepped back to the edge of the cruiser and posed. He was happy, and he could feel it. Smiling, he looked over the edge._

_And that's when the water seemed much closer. Then it occurred to him that he was falling. There was a splash, and lots of yelling from the boat, which was very large. Yami tried desperately to swim. He knew he couldn't, and ever since the dream had begun haunting him, he was afraid of water. So, he tried to flail so that he would break the surface, but he couldn't. He reached the top from his flailing around, and tried to get above it. It seemed as if there was some sort of barrier. He pushed at it, but it was like solid glass._

_Yami's strength slowly departed. He tried and tried again to break the surface, almost literally, but each time failed. Yami lost all his strength and floated down into the depths, lungs filling with water._

But then Yami shook the dream away. He didn't want to remember it then. he wouldn't ever want to remember it. Besides, it's just a dream, isn't it?

And then Yami finally fell asleep to his dreams. He had other dreams, and not his nightmare.

Daylight came, and Marik woke from his sleep. He saw a small house, just a few houses in front of him. Smiling, he got up and stretched. His legs were no longer red or swollen. Marik fingered the ankh again.

Dragging himself foreword, he began to head for the house. It wasn't very late, and most people were sleeping. But it was a Sunday, and they would be up soon to go to church or get that senior discount at the buffet. Marik approached the house and thought about knocking.

_Should I really do this?_ Marik thought, lowering his hand. _Or should it be like my sister says, 'let fate work itself out'?_

Marik thought about his sister. She was probably sobbing her eyes out. He felt very bad at that particular moment.

_The next thing I do after this whole ordeal is sorted out then I will see her. I promise that Isis._ Marik again lifted his hand, but he heard voices from inside and stopped himself.

Peering through the window Marik saw Yami sitting on his couch watching TV. He was alone.

Marik turned back to the door. He held his breath and then knocked on the cheap wooden door. Yami apparently didn't hear because he still sat at the TV, laughing. Marik, now very agitated, knocked harder. Yami looked around, but did nothing.

Marik stood there, jaws clenched and his right eye twitching. He absolutely _hated_ to be ignored. Another girl entered the room and then sat next to Yami. Marik did not know who that was, nor did he really care at that point. He stepped back, sighed, and then launched himself forewords and hammered on the door.

Yami seemed not to hear it. Marik was very angry. But lucky for Yami, so that he would be spared the pain of replacing his cheap door, his girlfriend heard it.

Rachael opened the door to see a very angry looking Egyptian. He stood there as if he was about to kick down the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," he seemed much calmer. "I'm here to see Yami."

There was silence then Rachael turned around.

"Yami! Turn that damn TV off! You have a visitor!"

Yami jumped at the shrill tone in Rachael's voice and shut the TV off. He steadily rose and stretched and then walked over to Marik. Rachael left them. Yami looked at Marik, now very confused or very shocked.

"Marik? Is that you?" he asked. Marik nodded. "Where have you been this whole time? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I was… uh, traveling." Marik said, though it didn't seem very convincing.

"Really? Well, come in." Yami backed off and Marik stepped in to the small house.

Bakura sat in his seat at the coffee store, drinking coffee and looking at his watch. Over the years his physical appearance had not changed at all. His personality was still very fiery, and cruel.

_Damn that tomb keeper, he was supposed to be here an hour ago!_ Bakura thought angrily.

Bakura switched his mind from that topic very quickly though. He started to think about his Ryou, who was working. He wished to go and see him, but he couldn't because Ryou told him that if he ever came within a mile of the damn hospital, he have his ass sued off.

Bakura wanted to say that he was sorry for cheating on him. He was just… having issues. Bakura nearly slammed his fist down on the table.

_He's a doctor, he should understand!_ Bakura looked down angrily. _It was just a street hooker anyways, not like it was another actual potential friend._

And another factor was that he was still waiting for Marik to show. Bakura sighed and drank another sip of his coffee, which was getting cold.

Bakura covered his eyes so that no one around him could see that he was crying. He missed Ryou dearly. Ryou had been gone for about three months, and Bakura wasn't making it. First of all, he couldn't really work. He didn't know how some of the jobs worked, and they all required birth certificates and things he didn't have. So he lived with Marik.

He knew about Marik's plan, and what happened to him. Marik had meant to die, or so he said. All Bakura asked of Marik then was that he would say 'hi' to Ryou for him, who works at the ER. He and Marik had planned this out.

Bakura began to sniff, and then he wiped away all his tears. His face was now puffy and red. Someone took a seat across from him. Bakura looked up at the sympathetic face of Marik.

"What's wrong Bakura?" he asked softly.

"I want Ryou back." he moaned, and then went into another crying fit.

_Ryou, don't you see Bakura's a total mess without you?_ Marik thought and then patted Bakura's back.

Once Bakura was calm and had gotten Ryou off of his mind, Marik decided it was time to actually talk to him. Bakura miserably took a sip if his coffee.

"Okay, so did you hold up with your part of the plan?" Marik asked.

Bakura nodded.

"Good. Now it is almost time to reap the benefits." Marik began to laugh cruelly. "Even though our first plan failed, we _will_ make this one work."

Yami was packing. The next day was the trip. He was very excited, as well as Rachael. Happily, he threw in all sorts of clothes. He looked at the untidy pile of clothes in his suitcase. There was nothing there that matched, but Yami didn't care. It's not like he matched then, he didn't care for matching in the future, so was not intentionally not match?

Because Rachael might say something, that's why.

Yami sighed and then removed all his clothes. Slowly, he matched them up. This was one of the only times he ever _would_ match. And it was all for Rachael.

"Whatever," Yami murmured.

"Who are you talking to?" Rachael asked, walking in.

"Myself," Yami said sighing.

"Just making sure everything's okay." Rachael sighed herself and walked out of the room.

Yami looked at her leaving, and then turned back to his matching. He furrowed his eyebrows and remembered what Marik had told him.

"_Listen Yami, you can't go on that cruse tomorrow." He had said._

"_And why would that be?" Yami asked._

"_Because! You remembered that repeating dream that you kept having? You remember it? I do. I don't forget things that easily. It's a prophecy! It will come true!" Marik nearly yelled._

_Yami stood there in silence. He shook his head slowly._

"_No, I don't believe you."_

_Marik's jaw dropped. He then clamped it shut and began to growl through his teeth._

"_Well, believe me or not, it will happen. Don't say I didn't warn you." _

_And with that, Marik walked away._

Yami shook his head. He didn't believe it.

_But when did Marik ever lie? Last time I didn't believe him he ended up being right. He was right about me bending spoons and controlling water._ Yami thought.

Now his good mood was ruined. Yami didn't know what to do, so he stared angrily at the suitcase, as if it had caused the problem. After staring down his suitcase, he shrugged off Marik's warning and continued to pack. After he had 'matching' clothes and everything else he needed, he zipped up the suitcase and sat it down on the floor. Then, he flopped himself down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Yami!" a call came floating into the room. Yami had been nearly asleep when this happened. "Lunch!"

Lazily, Yami lifted himself up and looked at the door. He thought about getting up. He thought about following the smell of grilled cheese… or something to that effect. Then he tossed his legs to the side of the bed and pushed off. His misbalanced himself and slipped onto the floor.

"Yami!" another cry came.

"Coming!" he called back.

Yami pulled himself up using the bed, and then snorted. It _was_ lunch time after all. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where Rachael was leaning against a counter. She saw him and smiled, and then her smile quickly faded into a angry looking frown.

"You took long enough." She muttered crossly, handing Yami a plate of grilled cheese.

"Sorry, I fell off the bed." Yami smiled at her.

Rachael couldn't resist herself and she too smiled back. They were happy. In this strange bliss Yami completely forgot about Marik and his warning, which was a very stupid thing of him to do.

"It's very good," Yami complemented, his mouth full.

"Thank you," Rachael replied, mock curtsying. "I slaved over that hot stove for it all day."

The couple laughed. It was a very happy time for them.

Bakura sat up in bed. He was finished with Marik, who lie sleeping next to him. Bakura took out a cigarette, lit it, and then began to cry. As comforting as Marik was, he still wasn't Ryou. Marik gave a moan and a snore, and Bakura briefly looked over. Marik was sound asleep, stark naked. Bakura didn't have anything on either.

Sobbing quietly, Bakura got up, got dressed some, and made himself something to eat. Today was the day. Their plan would either work or fail. Bakura smiled, which was more like a smirk for him and then he took a bite of the sandwich he made. Yes, hopefully they would be successful.

"Bakura?" Marik walked into the kitchen, only in boxers. "What the hell are you doing up at four in the morning?" Marik scratched his ass.

"I couldn't sleep." he said, looking away sadly.

"Stop thinking about that." Marik comforted.

Marik wrapped his arm around Bakura and was kissed on his neck. Marik's hand found its way under Bakura's shirt. Bakura found himself against a wall being furiously kissed. Bakura sadly pushed away Marik.

"I-I can't. Sorry Marik."

"I understand." He muttered quietly and walked back into the bedroom. "Be back soon."

Bakura nodded and then ate solemnly.

Yami woke up smiling. He was smiling so much that he could barely eat his breakfast that Rachael made him, and after awhile his mouth and cheeks started to hurt. But he smiled nevertheless.

"Excited?" Rachael asked. Yami nodded.

"Only a few more hours." Yami replied.

"I know, I can't wait either."

Both of them smiled at each other and that made their morning.

Seto checked his watch. He was getting his hair dyed so that the roots of silver didn't show. Yawning, he put his arm down. The hair dresser said that he was done and he paid. Stepping outside into the light rain, Seto smiled.

It was the perfect day to commit a murder. The sun was nearly out, despite the rain. Seto stepped into his limo, and told his driver to drive to the luxury cruise. The driver nodded, and they were off.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Yami and Rachael looked up at the big ship. It loomed ahead in the slight rain, white and red. They both smiled at each other. Yami took Rachael's hand and they walked towards the ship.

"Can I see your tickets please?" the ticket man asked, standing at the foot of the stairway that would lead them to the ship.

Yami flashed a smile, as well as both of their tickets. The man smiled at them as well and gestured them up. Once they were at the top a young man in a fancy red suit took their bags to their room.

They set to look around. It was a very large place, and it was very easy to get lost in. Yami and Rachael looked all day, until the sound of the horn blasted and the ship began to move.

_And Yami sat in his cell, when the horn blared and the ship to hell's island was prepared to leave._ Yami shuddered and knocked the thoughts away. _The island of Adolph Hitler._ He thought. _That's what they called it._

But now, even with the bad memories, Yami was having the time of his life. He thought nothing could ruin this. And at that moment, nothing could.

But for Seto, the situation was much different.

Seto sat in his luxurious room. Jou sat and watched the TV. Years ago, he never thought this possible. But now the mutt had proven useful. In fact, he was a very good body guard/henchman. Tristan might have also made for a good partner, but he was long dead. Seto never mentioned the ­_slight_ (Seto: SLIGHT! SLIGHT I SAY!) attraction for Jou.

"Are you going to do anything but eat and watch TV?" Seto asked, picking at his own fingernails.

"What _is_ there to do?" Jou retorted and Seto fell silent.

_There is much to do, you worthless lazy… uh. Never mind. Why bother wasting my thought process thinking about… him._ Seto sighed and stole one last look at Jou. _Stop it._

Seto stared blankly at the TV. He wasn't watching it really, just thinking his own thoughts. Then he remembered he had to call Mokuba and ask how a business deal went. Ever since Kaiba Corp had almost went bankrupt with the gaming business (contrary to GX, but screw it) they had begun making war weapons again.

Seto picked up his cell phone and lazily dialed the number. It rang a few times and then Mokuba's rich voice answered.

"Hey Seto," he said.

"Hey, how'd the deal go?" Seto asked, getting to the point.

"It went fine. How are you and Jou doing?" Seto's cheeks turned bright red and he made a choking sound. Nimbly, he dashed into the bathroom.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again!" Seto scolded. Mokuba laughed.

"Oh Seto, don't be shy! Go ahead and tell Jou you like him. It's obvious anyways." Mokuba laughed again.

"It's… obvious? How obvious?" Seto's voice cracked.

"Don't worry about it. Just do what you want, okay? Please at least tell him you like him. do it for me."

Seto was silent. He wanted to know about the deal, not Mokuba getting into his love life.

"Please Seto…" Seto groaned.

"Uh… well…"

"Please…?"

"Oh," Seto sighed, giving in. "Alright. You win. I'll… I'll make it known. But if he hates me then it's your fault."

"He won't, trust me. Well, I gotta go, it's lunch here. I love you."

"I-I…" Seto struggled for it. "I love you too, Moky."

Mokuba laughed and both brothers managed a goodbye.

_Alright, now how am I going to do this?_ Seto thought and leaned against the bathroom wall.

Meanwhile Yami and Rachael were having fun. They ate in their room, shoving food into each other's mouth. Both were naked. They didn't eat very much before they got entwined in each other.

_So this is a vacation. I like it. I like it a lot._ Yami thought with a silly grin on his face.

Seto slunk down on the bed. He looked at the food that room service had brought and sighed. He wasn't hungry. Jou came over to him and sat on Seto's bed.

"You gonna eat that?" Jou asked.

"No," Seto mumbled.

_Maybe it's that dammed promise I made that stole my appetite._ Seto shoved his face into a pillow. He took it out and looked at Jou wolfing down his food.

"Jou, I have to tell you something."

"Hm…" he mumbled, his mouth full.

"Jou…"

"Hm?"

"Jou—I… uh…"

"Yeah?"

"Jou… I…"

Seto looked up at Jou and into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you," he spat as fast as he could and then he pinned Jou down and kissed him.

"Geez Seto, never knew you were so horny to do it with me. I thought you'd hire someone." Jou said laughing.

"Don't you see? I like _you_." Seto said quietly, and then he kissed Jou again.

"Really?" Jou nodded after that.

Seto gagged and then ran to the bathroom. He didn't puke but he thought he was going to.

"What's wrong?" Jou appeared at the door.

"You had food in your mouth. That was very, very, vile. Thanks to you I nearly puke." Seto growled.

"Would you rather I brush my teeth?" Jou asked.

Seto didn't reply, he just smiled.

It was morning. Well, late morning and about midday, but not quite. Yami walked arm in arm with Rachael, laughing. He couldn't find a moment where he _wasn't_ laughing. They took pictures of everything, very much so like tourists.

But neither of them minded being tourists.

"Hey, Yami, go pose by that rail there!" Rachael gave Yami a gentle nudge.

"Okay," he agreed and smiled.

Rachael busied herself whilst taking pictures. She stopped when a very buff blonde man walked in front of it.

And unfortunately, she was too busy yelling at him to hear a splash.

Another unfortunate thing was that Yami would have instantly recognized him as Jou, his hikari's best friend… or ex-best-friend.

Only did Rachael turn when Yami screamed. She saw him sink under and into oblivion, never to emerge again.

Only about three feet away, as the life-guards came rushing by, did Seto Kaiba do his part.

"Yes Marik, your plan went smoothly. He's sleeping with the fish now." Seto said into a cell phone.

"Excellent…" Marik purred. "Completely excellent…"

THE END

How did you like? I'm making a sequel, so be patient… and review!


End file.
